1. Related Application
This application is related to Japanese Patent Application No. 148,193/85, upon which is based U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 883,397, filed July 8, 1986.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color picture reproducing method. More particularly, it relates to a color picture reproducing method in which a color photosensitive material is exposed to light form tricolor-decomposed pictures displayed on a high-luminance monochromatic cathode-ray tube (CRT) successively scene by scene.
3. Background Art
It has been recent practice to record pictures on magnetic recording media, such as a magnetic disk, by using electronic cameras (for still pictures). Alternatively, pictures are photographed once on color photographic films by using ordinary cameras and are then recorded on magnetic recording media such as a magnetic disk, so that the pictures recorded on the magnetic media can be reproduced or displayed on CRTs for viewing. With the advance of such recording techniques, it has been suggested that color pictures recorded on magnetic disks can be printed onto color photosensitive materials as color prints to be handed over to customers.
As one conventional method for reproducing such color prints, that is, color pictures, a method shown in FIG. 1 has been used in practice.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional method is carried out such that a high-luminance monochromatic CRT 1, whose monochromatic output has luminance in the blue (B), green (G) and red (R) regions is caused to emit light successively on the basis of blue, green and red picture signals obtained by decomposing a picture into its three color components. A color photosensitive material 4 is exposed successively to the emitted light on the basis of the respective blue, green and blue picture signals (that is, scene by scene exposure) through a lens system 2 and respective blue, green and red filters 3. The blue, green and red filters are each successively used for the exposure of the pictures corresponding to the blue, green and red picture signals. Then, the color photosensitive material 4 is developed to obtain a color print.
In the above-mentioned printing method, however, it is impossible to avoid color mixing owing to the fact that not only a blue (B) photosensitive layer but also a green (G) photosensitive layer and/or a red (R) photosensitive layer are sensitized in the exposure for the blue (B) photosensitive layer, resulting in a problem of reduction in saturation particularly in the blue area.